1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to downloading travel directions over the Internet. More specifically, the invention relates to capturing and updating travel directions in a user's address book application.
2. Background Art
Currently, the method of downloading directions from Internet service providers specializing in maps and directions is a manual process. These directions and maps can be placed into a PC or hand held based devices for immediate use, however, as target/arrival locations change, such directions and maps have to be manually “re-downloaded” to account for these travel adjustments. Additionally, it is a time consuming task, which is neglected often because a user was not able to anticipate the need for directions due to unexpected location changes. Moreover, storage of these directions and maps is cumbersome and lacks portability.
Known solutions to this problem are manual and involve a manual search for directions and maps using Internet service providers such as MapQuest, Mapblast, GIS, etc. These directions are downloaded and placed into a temporary location on a PC or handheld device. Also, directions and maps can be printed for future use, but are very static and cannot change as travel plans change. Map applications exist, such as MS Street and Trips 2004, etc., that can be used to determine directions, but the process of entering departure and arrival locations is manual. These directions and maps can be manually placed into address books in comment style fields, but are static until they are manually updated by invoking the manual process noted above.
Additionally, GPS mapping software common in some vehicles (Hertz Neverlost for example) allows for some dynamic updating of map and directions based upon the user's current location. In such device installations, if a user unexpectedly changes their location from the intended course, the GPS system will recalculate and redisplay a new map with directions based upon the new known location. These navigation systems have to be operating in a real-time mode and can only recalculate based on current location as opposed to calculating a future or anticipated location in an off-line mode.
The drawbacks to known solutions are clear since the various processes are manual. Also, the lack of intelligent address books adds to the problem and becomes a solution roadblock for implementing an automatic system and method.